Fantasies of Wonderlanders
by Animegirl721
Summary: We all know the Wonderlanders' obsession is Alice. But who's to say they don't have their wishes and fantasies about her? Let them dream, It's entertaining for the rest of us! A collection of one-shots on the Wonderland Residents' fantasies of the outsider Alice.


**Me: Hey** **guys! How're you doing?**

**Boris: We're good.**

**Me: That's good. Now this new story is going to be a series of one-shots mostly based on pictures I found on the internet. They will all be the Wonderland people's fantasies of Alice. Nothing too naughty though. It is a T rated story after all. ^.^' I don't own any of the pictures I will be using though.**

**Blood: Great, Fantastic, Now can you please get on with this, I have things to do.**

**Me: Fine, mean T_T**

**Boris: Don't worry about him. He's just a stupid jackass.**

**Me: True**

**Peter: Animegirl721 does not own Alice in the Country of Hearts.**

**Me: ***_**sigh**_*** Must you always bring that up?**

**Blood: Can we just start the story already!? I'm late for tea.**

**All sans Blood: ***_**sweat drop**_*****

Story Number 1: Blood's Little Kitty

(Blood's POV)

I was in my study working on some paperwork that had to be filled out after the twins skipped out on their shift _again_. Suddenly three sharp raps against my door gain my attention.

"Enter." I say monotonously . Elliot pops his head in, his face semi-flushed.

"Boss, y-you have a visitor." He says hurriedly then scampers away, his ears covering his now cherry-red face.

'_What's got him so embarrassed?_' I wonder as the door opens once again. This time Alice walks through the door, though it's only as she draws closer that I realize something is wrong. My eyes widen, my jaw drops, and my pen clatters to the ground as I take in the appearance of the young woman before me.

"Alice, y-you're a -a . . ." I attempt to say, stuttering from a combination of surprise, shock, embarrassment and somewhat-perverse joy.

"-A cat? Yes, yes I am." She states as if it's typical for her to have jet black cat appendages. We stare at each other for a few minutes before I ask,

"How? Why? When? And why are you here?" '_Because lord knows I won't get any work done when she's here, especially when she looks like this. It's hard enough for me to control the urge to kiss her senseless when she's normal, but now she shows up as cat! She looks hotter than normal! This worse than the urges I got at my sister's stupid ball!_'

"I don't know, I don't know, I woke up with them this morning and am I not allowed to come here or something?" She replies back incredulously.

"That's not the case, I very much enjoy your company Young Lady, but you're not one to stop by without reason." I respond while getting out of my chair. "Come, I've grown bored of my paperwork. Let us go to my rose garden for some tea. We shall discuss more there."

"Yes, that sounds nice." Alice agrees and opens the door as I retrieve my hat from the stand.

As we walk to my private rose garden I can't help but notice that Alice seems kind of irked for some reason. Probably because I called her 'Young Lady' again. I inwardly chuckle at that thought.

When we finally reach our destination and sit down I realize that the cat tail Alice now possesses is twitching and her matching ears are pressed flat against her head. To me, this means two things. One, the cat appendages are indeed real and Two, she's nervous about something.

"You're nervous," I say calmly as I take a sip of my tea. "Why?"

She looks at me shocked then blushes. "Well I . . . err - umm, well you see . . ." She stutters, tripping over her own words trying to find an excuse to give me. Finally she sighs, she's probably realized that she can't lie to me.

"Blood I came here today to tell you . . ." She begins, a blush gradually starting to paint her face. I raise an eyebrow, silently urging her to go on.

"I came here to tell you . . ." She takes a deep breath before she confidently says,

"I'm in love with you Blood!" That was not at all what I was expecting.

"What?" I question dumbly, even though I clearly heard the confession. She looks straight into my eyes and repeats, "I'm in love with you Blood! But then all this happened with the cat and the ears and the tail and-"

At this point I cut her off with a kiss. Her lips are soft and smooth like silk and they taste like strawberries. After I reluctantly break off the kiss, I kneel down so my face was level with hers before I replied "I love you too Alice Liddell." and then hugged her.

~Time Skip: A few weeks later~

Alice and I are dating, she still has her cat appendages and I've finally gotten her to move out from the tower and into the mansion. I am going to give her a present for finally leaving.

"Hey Alice, I have a present for you." I say handing her the small rectangular box with the blue polka-dotted paper."

"Oh that's so sweet of you Blood. I wonder what it is?" She says as she opens the gift. She gently removes the lid from the box before pulling out a black collar with a red rose charm. Stitched on to the collar in with lettering are the words Property of the Hatter. She looks up from the accessory to glare at me.

"BLOOD YOU PERVERTED IDIOT!" She angrily screams before throwing the collar at me.

I merely chuckle and say, "Yes but I'm your perverted idiot." Before I lean in to kiss her.

**End of One-shot**

**Me: Ok so I think this was pretty good but I want to hear from my readers. I need at least 5 reviews before I post the next one. Also my birthday was on the 21st so it will be sort of like a late birthday present. Ciao for now babies!~**

**Next: One-shot PeterXAlice**


End file.
